Chasity's Guardian
by RenegadeWarrior
Summary: Tsuna meets a unicorn. It decides to follow him around much to the consternation of the others. All27.


**I should be working on my report for my risk management class. Meh. Whatever. Have my poor attempts at humor.**

**As you can guess by the title, no one will be getting Tsuna for a while…if at all. Mwahahahaha! Liberties will be taken with unicorn lore.**

**Tsuna is 16.**

**Summary: Tsuna meets a unicorn. It decides to follow him around much to the consternation of the others. All27. **

**Warnings: OOC, Guy on guy, eventual fail attempts at crack.**

**First Myth: Fatigue x Hallucination x Dream**

* * *

Tsuna groaned.

Reborn was going to kill him. So long as he didn't die out here in the middle of the woods first. He was pretty sure that everyone was going to go through so much remedial training that they would be sweating blood by the time his Spartan tutor was done with them.

Speaking of blood…

Tsuna wiped a hand over the side of his cheek. Rusty flakes came off, but at least the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. The sweat that was sliding down his face still made it sting though. He felt somewhat feverish and his body was probably littered with bruises, but he trudged on.

His once pristine custom-sized (for he was still short) dark suit was covered in dust and grime, the white shirt beneath soaked in sweat.

Tsuna had taken off the jacket and tied it around his waist a while ago. The black silk tie was crumpled and stuffed into his pocket with his mittens. His shoes…well at least he still had them even if one was torn at the top from the graze of an errant bullet and the other may or may not still have traces of some sludgy brown matter that Tsuna tried very hard not to think about.

Up ahead, sunlight shone through into an open clearing and for lack of any other distinguishing feature in this never-ending forest, he headed towards it.

* * *

There was a spring! Water!

Tsuna didn't know if it was safe to drink, but he was so thirsty and tired and ridiculously hot that he didn't really care too much. If the fumes of Bianchi's cooking had failed to kill him after all these years, he figured the crystal clear sparkling water couldn't do much worse.

Without further ado, Tsuna plunged his entire head under water, taking great greedy gulps. When the need for air became too much, he reluctantly pulled his head out feeling much better than he had in hours.

That was amazing. This water was probably the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He didn't realize exactly how tired he had been, but feeling more revitalized now, Tsuna took the chance to look around.

He turned his head and came face to face with a…beard?

Craning his head, his caramel eyes trailed from up from the wet scraggle of silvery hair, up past the wide flaring nostrils and muzzle, up past the broad white forehead and bright intelligent eyes. Up to the long spiraling golden horn that was annoyingly reflecting the sunlight into his eyes.

Tsuna squinted and blinked a few times. Nope. It was still there.

Huh. Maybe there was something in the water after all.

With that, Tsuna's eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he was feeling surprisingly comfortable. Nothing was hurting in any way and his bed was surprisingly soft and springy. The brunet slowly sat up blinking sleepily.

Behind him was the tall dark shape of a huge tree trunk with massive branches that cast a shadow over the grounds. Night had fallen, but it wasn't completely dark. There was a full moon that refracted off the pebbled shore of the spring beautifully. The water itself, mirroring the bright white moon was distorting it with gentle ripples.

Tsuna was tempted to lie back down and continue sleeping when he realized that there was a warm heavy weight lying across his legs.

He was a little disconcerted to find that there was a faintly glowing horse head on him. The spiraling horn on its forehead was giving off a soft pale yellow light, while the head-and rest of the massive body for that matter-was a muted version of the moonlight shining just beyond the cover of the branches of his tree.

Come to think of it, how did he end up under a tree anyways? Wasn't he just at the spring? Ah. This was a just dream. Why else would there be glowing horse with a long golden horn lying on his lap?

With his luck, he was probably actually still on the edge of the water. Hopefully, he wouldn't roll over and drown in the spring.

The head shifted and turned to look at him. The light its body gave off should have made those huge eyes darker, but somehow they were giving off a faint glow of their own. It was a very pretty blue glow. He had a feeling that if he was awake, he'd be terrified of the huge beast, but this was just a dream and his Hyper Intuition wasn't acting up at all. With that last thought, Tsuna reached out and rubbed the horse behind the ears.

"Good night, Horse-san."

The white ears flicked towards him at the sound of his voice, but Tsuna was already lying back down.

What a pleasant dream. Usually Reborn or Mukuro tended to invade them-and consequently turn them into nightmares-, but if this strange dream was one of the rare peaceful ones, who was he to try to dash it with something pointless like rational thinking? If the only thing he had to deal with at the moment was a pretty moonlit landscape and a horned horse, then he could settle for that so long as he got some peace.

Tsuna ignored the fact that his legs were tingling with the familiar feeling of having fallen asleep and he made himself comfortable on the strange springy bed.

After the human's breathing had evened out, the unicorn snorted softly and laid its head back down. This time on top of the boy's torso.

* * *

**Nothing funny for now.**

**The alternate title for this story was Tales of the Virginal Sky. You get to find out how Tsuna ended up this way next time along with his reaction to waking up and finding out that this is not a dream. See you then!**


End file.
